


Of Nightmares and Soulmates

by babystay



Series: loving jake [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystay/pseuds/babystay
Summary: Jake has a nightmare and he goes to his soulmate for help. (Platonic, but can be read as slash if you want to)TW! Blood, gunshots (only one though), death, panic attack (only slightly, it’s more just crying)
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Everyone
Series: loving jake [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036998
Kudos: 54





	Of Nightmares and Soulmates

_Jake awoke in a small room, above him was a small lightbulb, swinging back and forth. The light looked a bit cracked and was flashing on and off._

_He looked around, “Hello?” he called his voice echoing._

_He took a small step forward, fear starting to seep in. A light clicked on in the room, showing an investigation board. Almost stumbling too it, he stared at it in horror. There was pictures of the members pinned to the board. Heeseung, Jay, Sunoo, Jungwon, and Ni-ki’s names each had red X’s painted over them._

_His eyes moved towards the newspapers headlines connected to each member._

_ENHYPEN MEMBER LEE HEESEUNG KILLED WHILE LEAVING A STORE_

_ENHYPEN MEMBER KIM SUNOO FOUND DEAD IN AN ALLEYWAY ONLY TWO DAYS AFTER HEESEUNGS DEATH_

_ENHYPEN MEMBER NISHIMURA RIKI MURDERED IN HIS DORM, BIGHIT LABELS ON EDGE_

_ENHYPEN MEMBERS JAY AND JUNGWON WHO WERE MISSING, BOTH TURN UP DEAD FIVE DAYS LATER._

_REMAINING ENHYPEN MEMBERS JAKE AND SUNGHOON ARE FOUND MISSING_

_Jake felt like crying, only his and Sunghoon’s names hadn’t been crossed out. Who did this to their members? And why hadn’t anybody caught them yet?_

_He turned from the board, feeling pain to look at it any longer. “Sunghoon?” Jake semi-shouted, if he was going to die, he didn’t want to die alone. “Sunghoon?!”_

_“J-Ja-Jake?” He heard a voice call weakly. Soon, all the lights were turned on, making the room bright. There lay Sunghoon, pools of blood surrounding him.  
_

_Jake ran towards him, dropping to his knees. “Hoonie?” He brushed some of his messy hair out of his face. Sunghoons cold hand clutched onto Jake’s, Jake gripping back even tighter. Sunghoon’s eyes started to slip closed._

_“Hoonie? Sunghoon, please don’t close your eyes! I’ll find a way out, we can leave, just wait I’ll find a way-“_

_“Jake. Stop, please.” Sunghoon said softly, Jake stopped talking and stared at him.  
  
_

_“I love you.” Sunghoon smiled weakly, then his hand went slack, but Jake kept holding onto it.  
_

_Jake couldn’t believe it, his best friend just died before his eyes!_

_BANG!_

_Jake felt something tore through his chest. He started coughing almost immediately. Looking down, he saw blood pooling out of where his left lung was. Turning around, he saw a man and a woman. Both faces were covered. Jake’s eyesight began blurring. He collapsed onto Sunghoon’s stomach. He felt his hand loosening his grip as he scrambled to hold on tighter. He felt his eyes closing—_

Jake sat up, gasping. It all rushed back to him a few seconds later and he started sobbing uncontrollably. He covered his mouth, trying to keep quiet. 

The dorms were dark, just scaring Jake even further. It was when he heard rustling somewhere in the room, he felt truly terrified. 

“Jake? What’s wrong?” It was Sunghoon, he hadn’t even realized the boy standing over him. 

Jake looked up at him, breath hitching. He then practically knocked into Sunghoon, gripping onto the front of his shirt. 

Sunghoon almost fell over, shocked. Then he sighed, “Oh, Jakey,” as he wrapped his arms around the small boy. The boy seemed to be having rotten luck recently. He rocked him, through proving difficult in the awkward position.

He moved slowly, so he was laying down on Jake’s bed. Half of Jake’s body was on top of him, head resting on his chest. He began to gently card his hand through Jake’s hair, still keeping one wrapped tightly around the boy’s body.

Jake slowly calmed down, before his eyes slipped shut he quietly asked,

“Are all the members-”

“Safe and sound. Every one of them are sleeping in their bunks, and aren't going anywhere anytime soon.” Sunghoon said, leaving room for no debate. Then he smiled sofly;

“Go to sleep Jake. I’m here.”

And so Jake let his eyes slip shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize for not posting for awhile. I was supposed to have this fic up on the 20th, and a Christmas one for the 25th. However, things came up in my family, and I am trying hard to cope at the moment. I hope you all can forgive me, and I will have the Christmas fic done and posted in early January! Fighting! 
> 
> love,  
> memekids


End file.
